The assistant Rival
by lilyAznGirl
Summary: *+*Chapter 7 UP*+* Draco hires Hermione for his business. He and Harry have a truce and Draco and Hermione gets together....Ginny has a jealousy problem...uh oh.....(i suck at summarie) R/R
1. Default Chapter

Sorry I changed the title because it doesn't relate to the movie anymore. ================================================  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was morning at the malfoy manor. malfoy woke up because of the sun he always forget to close the curtains before he sleeps, at night he would think about the death of his mother and father. Ever since the war between Dumbledore and Voldermont. A lot of people had died including his parents, Ron's, and Hermione's parents dies too.......It was sad but they're the only one that died.....Draco of course inherit the manor and now is working at the ministry of magic and as a successful business man....He has a post up for an assistant he needs.....Job description :  
  
a Girl (he was a player of course most of the girls were at his feet anyways)  
  
smart  
  
and responsible  
  
He went to the room which has no sign on it....there he sees lots of girls with twinkle in their eyes when they spot him all but one....a girl with long sleek hair brown chocolate eyes and a sad face as to see me. She isn't like the others. Not at all.......Damn it's Granger  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
she was walking down the street as usual she always have a book with her. Hermione is still the know-it-all bookworm. She has been multi-tasking all her 6 jobs and it pays a whole lot too. But she needed more money because she wants a bigger house and in the same neighborhood as most of her friends as in : Harry who now live in a Small mansion, Ron he has a house down the block from Harry's house, and Seamus who married Padme , lives next to Ron. She put the book down and went to 'Cafe' her favorite Restaurant.  
  
Ron was the owner of the bar he would always sneak her some butterbeer. He is a keeper in the best team with Harry. Ron a redhead who is married to a brunette girl named lavender brown (A/N: I don't know her hair color so stick with me). They have one child coming up in 3 months or more. Well he works at 'Cafe' and sneaks butterbeer a lot to Hermione and some other wizards/witches.  
  
Harry of course gets a lot. and don't pay a lot lately because well.....when it was time to pay he duels Ron with Chess.....Harry has improved and sometimes he beats Ron ever since 6th year Ron hasn't been playing so well because the loss of his mum and dad. Harry was successful as Ron Harry however was a seeker. He was now in nationals with Ron. But he bought the mansion with some of the money his parents left him.  
  
Hermione went to the table where they usually meet when Ron closes the shop. And took out a newspaper of jobs she could get.  
  
"Oy Hermione, 6 jobs is enough how do you keep track?" Ron asked with annoyment in his voice.  
  
"well.....I firs--" she was interrupted by Ron  
  
" yea yea, we heard it..jeez Hermione with this much work one day you wont have time for you friends anymore......." then she frowned.  
  
"of course I will I PROMISE"  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"WE'RE CLOSE CANT YOU READ THE SIGN???" yelled Ron.  
  
" well fine then Padme we have to go somewhere else to meet NEW friends" Ron heard Seamus mumbled.  
  
*opens door* "oy sorry mate....still shocked on Hermione's lack of FUN" Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
Lavender came out from behind the counter, laughing. "He is right you know, Hermione you should take a week off or something.  
  
"No I need the money I know I have enough money for it but what if I need more?"  
  
"Hermione you got enough money to buy the whole block including the park." Ron said annoyingly  
  
"OOOOOOOOOH! I got something it's an assisting job I'm a girl and I am smart a responsible...YAY I'm fit for the job! But the bad thing is it didn't say who my boss might be..... Oh well.....I'll meet him later I got to go thanks for the butterbeer Ron here" she put the money on the table and gave all the guy kiss on the cheek and hugs to the wife. "Bye I have to go get ready"  
  
she went bursting out and bumping into Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny no time to talk Harry's in there" when she mentioned his name Ginny blushed. (Harry doesn't like Ginny in that way but Ginny still like Harry, a lot) "I got to go.....bye"  
  
"bye" said a very confused Ginny.  
  
1 hour later.........  
  
"whoa......ok.....no....Oh NO I only got 3 more hours before the interview...what dress/suit would say 'YOU ARE Intelligent' no...No...No..." she kept throwing clothes on the ground and gave up and put on a baby blue shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Aren't you overreacting?" mirror asked.  
  
"No I'm acting just right now back off" Hermione put a cloth on it.  
  
"temper temper" mirror muffled.  
  
2 hours and 55 minutes....  
  
"Ok I'm Pansy...I'm going to see which one of you are going to meet the boss....may I say the cute one."  
  
"OoOoh" most of the girls said.  
  
"Yea yea ain't none of you are getting your hands on him got it? He's mine!"  
  
Hermione was startled she remembered a pansy in Hogwarts. 'no no way no one in Hogwarts is here, well no one in slytherin, I'm overreacting....' she thought.  
  
"hmMm who are you?" pansy the witch said shrilly.  
  
"her-Hermione Granger at your service."  
  
"Uh huh.........." she paused and looked at her resume..."you're going to meet boss M. go through that door."  
  
"o-ok" she stuttered.  
  
'GOD! Why am I so nervous.....? ?'  
  
She was lined up with all the other girls lining for boss M...'HmM who could he be?'  
  
Just then Draco Malfoy walked in...smirking.  
  
'Oh joy' Hermione thought sarcastically....  
  
===================================================================  
  
do you like it? I hope you do it's my first fan fiction....please r/r 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
~no one's POV~  
  
'Draco! MaLFOY!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!' Hermione thought 'how could it be?'  
  
"hMmm" draco said....."name baby?" he asked a girl who was giggling as he came near her.  
  
*giggles* "uhhHh my name is Carmen." she giggled more..which Hermione finds annoying why would she act strange around Malfoy of all people....  
  
"next" he winked at Carmen and went to the next one.....  
  
blah blah blah and he went to Hermione..  
  
"name, baby?" he winked and she rolled her eyes.....he was very shocked.  
  
'why isn't she falling for me like the rest?' he thought examining her...  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger....NOT baby." she retort.  
  
'HMm maybe it's better to have a girl who isn't falling at my feet for once is good.....'  
  
"You're hired!" he said turning away and walking out and before that he gave her a paper.  
  
"k" she said clearly not interested...  
  
the paper read:  
  
Ms.______________________  
  
you have been chosen to be my assistant. You will come here from 6AM to 9PM  
  
breakfast : you should've already ate  
  
lunch : at 12PM  
  
dinner: 6PM  
  
pay: .5 million$ a week  
  
Ps. Meet me at the ICEDRAGON Park  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
After reading 5 pages (mostly you would just sign your name on the contract but Hermione was careful.) she agreed  
  
' Didn't he even recognize me? guess not.....hMm at least I wouldn't be called mudblood.'  
  
~Hermione's Pov~  
  
"Hey you guys" she said as she entered a closed up Cafe shop...mostly at nine they would meet there (A/N: They as in most of her friends from Hogwarts: Harry Ron Ginny Fred George lavender Padme Oliver Seamus and pvarti.)  
  
"You'll never guess who my boss is" she said sadly.  
  
"Snape!" Ron said laughing.  
  
"WORSE!" she said shocking everyone in the room...  
  
"well.....who is worse than snape?" Harry asked concerned but trying not to laugh.  
  
"malfoy" then she frowned...  
  
"WHAT!?! why would her hire you? I mean not that you're bad at it but because of our rivalry."  
  
"I know Ron, but I don't think he recognize me...."  
  
"OOOOOOh I know" Ginny said evilly pulling Hermione and the other girls into a room without boys..."you can make him fall in love with you and then dump him and embarrass him like he embarrass you."  
  
"good idea Ginny" said lavender with a smirk....  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO' detested Hermione....."it's not going to work...!!!"  
  
"yes it is" said Ginny pointing her nose at the ceiling  
  
"is not" Hermione said..  
  
"is too"  
  
" is not"  
  
"too"  
  
"not"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" padme and pvati yelled. "well that caught your attentions"  
  
"sorry" Hermione said "I just don't think it's going to work and plus I go to get ready and I need some sleep....I have to wake up at 6AM tomorrow bye......and say bye to the guys for me too....."  
  
"oh no you're not going anywhere until we figure out who won me or you on the plan" Ginny said.  
  
"fine flip a coin" padme said so there would no arguing "no arguing lavender is having a baby I don't want her baby to have any fighting influence got it?"  
  
"yes" they both said in unison.  
  
"call in the air" padme said before flipping coin.  
  
*flips* "heads" Ginny said before Hermione could speak.  
  
"uhOH Hermione Ginny's got it.....sorry" padme said disappointingly...  
  
Hermione just stared at her redheaded friend and sighed "it's ok....I need to get fired at one of my job anyways"  
  
"you're not going to get fired BELIEVE ME."  
  
"ok I'll plan this out just get ready for tomorrow we'll attack next week..."  
  
"fine whatever" Hermione left...  
  
~draco's POV~  
  
'Ha! she doesn't recognize me.....I bet she is still the little know-it- all-mudblood....but she is kind of hot.....' 'NO SHE ISNT she is a mudblood' he couldn't think straight...he just need a rest......he sat down on his bed...and was bout to sleep than...  
  
*RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGG*  
  
"Damn Phone" he mumbled and picked up...  
  
"yea?"  
  
"hello this is Hermione granger you asked to meet today......where?"  
  
"oh you're late I'm already there at the IceDragon Park....goodbye." he lied he hanged up and got dressed fast....with a little help of magic.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"hello you're my assistant right?" pretending not to know her.....at least TRY...  
  
"yea don't act surprised" she giggled softly and looked up At him....."do u know me?"  
  
' HmmMmm should I tell her?.....no let's see what she'll do....'  
  
"no I don't do you know me?"  
  
"heh.....hmm err....no I guess not" she tried to put on a smile...but you can still see nervousness on her face  
  
' she does know who I am......but....maybe not let's not risk anything'  
  
"ok......you're going to be here in about 8 hours so I would go home and sleep....."  
  
"k" she said sadly....  
  
"bye mud-Ms. granger.." he nodded her off...and went away...  
  
Hermione's pov...  
  
' did he just said.....I think he did.......he was about to say mudblood.' maybe....if I just tell him I wouldn't have to date him in Ginny's plan...'  
  
I went over to him and made him stop in his track and he turned to me...and I just smiled and said.  
  
" g'night ferret.." and gave him a kiss on the cheek..  
  
Draco's pov  
  
Hermione stopped me dead on my tracks when she said...  
  
"g'night ferret..." and she KISSED me on the cheek..... I guess she knows.................... 


	3. Chapter 3

*+*Hermione's POV*+* *Beep Beep Beep* Hermione woke up..she went to take a quick shower and put on a baby blue T-shirt with a kitty on it and a pair of jeans. It was her first day at her 7th job she 'earned' vacation on her other ones. She went to the Café as usual and sat down at the counter talking to Ginny..  
  
"Hey Gin sorry to tell you but your plans for me wont work" Hermione gave her an innocent smile.  
  
"And why not?" Ginny said as if thinking Hermione is up to something.  
  
"Cause, He knows who I am, too bad huh? " Hermione gave her an innocent pout.  
  
"sure" Ginny mumbled looking at the newspaper for a job.  
  
"Hey why don't you work with me? I mean can assistant have an assistant?"  
  
" I don't know it'll be weird working for you wouldn't it? Plus you boss to much here" Ginny smirked. Hermione push her arm playfully.  
  
" Oh my god it's 5:45AM, I'm going to be late.bye got to go, say bye to every one for me."  
  
" Eh err can I come to see if I can get a job I'm desperate, I guess if you can work for Malfoy I can too."  
  
"Ok C'mon we'll be late!!!" Hermione rushed through her purse and put on a little bit of lip gloss. Ginny put on lipstick , mascara, and eye shadow. They called a taxi and rode off to work..  
  
They got there 5 minutes early and there was only about 7 people on their floor. They spotted Draco and walked over to him.  
  
"Who is she?" Draco said Examining her. Hermione was disgusted by the way he flirts with who ever is in front of him.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy can I have an assistant? I need one very badly" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Granger drop the whole 'Mr. Malfoy' crap I might be your boss but it's freaky to hear you say that." Draco said, " And yes you can have an assistant if you want who is she?"  
  
" Remember Ginny?" Hermione smiled as she saw Malfoy's smirk drop in disgust then smiled again.  
  
"Wow Weasly nice." *@*Ginny*@* 'That is Malfoy!!??! Wow he has changed too. He is FINE..not only fine but hot.'  
  
"err hello" she said blushing.  
  
"well Weasly your office could be the connected to Her-Granger's ok and I need Granger to go to my office." He said  
  
" O-o-Ok" she is still blushing but no one seem to notice "Bye 'Mione"  
  
'Wow, man how am I going to work here without blushing every time I see him.'  
  
*+*Draco's Pov*+* I called Granger to my office. I don't know why I did but maybe because I want a successful business and don't need old school's grudges between me and my co- worker.  
  
"So." I said.  
  
" So?" she said irritated but not that irritated.  
  
" GrangerI'mSorryForBotheringYouAndYour'FriendsAtHogwarts" he said quickly breathing for air,  
  
Hermione who has a good sense of hearing heard what he said and nodded.  
  
"Thanks want to go say sorry to every one?" she smirked.  
  
"I think saying it to you is enough" I said. Maybe she'll change the subject.  
  
"Aw C'mon ..please it'll mean so much to me" she said it with a hint of sarcasm and a pout.  
  
"They are probably busy so I'll leave them alone"  
  
"Nope they not come with me after work, k?" she's giving me the same cute pout.. 'did I just say cute'  
  
"k" I mumbled as she left.  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
'yes he said he will..' I hope they would put the whole school grudge behind them too.  
  
As I walked in my office I saw loads of paper work and on it was a piece of notes from Draco.  
  
'Hey Hermione I know you are busy but can you finish this for me before next Monday?'  
  
'YAY I got work FINALLY' so I began working and didn't even notice I skipped lunch and it was already 8:45PM.  
  
'Whoa I'm done.Oh my god I can't til Harry and Ron sees Draco..PLEASE GOD DON'T LET THEM FIGHT'  
  
"Gin it's time to leave"  
  
"Hey mione so got caught up in this TV show sorry I was no help today.." she said frowning.  
  
"It's Okay just help tomorrow k?"  
  
"k" Gin said, "why are you so excited to leave work? "  
  
I explained to her what happened in Malf-Draco's office.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS HE'S COMING WITH US!?!?!"  
  
" Yeah? Why are YOU suddenly excited?"  
  
"err no-nothing."  
  
"k" I nodded and we got into a Taxi when Draco runs out of his Limo and joined us.boy I was confused..  
  
"UmmM you guys got room left for a ferret?" He smiled.  
  
Something is wrong with Ginny she couldn't stop looking at him so I answered.  
  
"Um sure" I smiled, " What about your limo?"  
  
" I told the driver to go home" He scooted next to me. "Thanks for the lift"  
  
"No problem."  
  
We were almost at the Café but the taxi driver took a different road he said it was a short-cut. It was bumpy and every time it bumped Draco's cold hand touched mine and I can feel myself blush. Ginny was looking at me with a weird look on her face I just ignored it. Then there was a big bump and I jumped out of my seat and landed on Malfoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Hermione jumped out of her seat and landed on top of Malfoy. Thanks to his good reflexes he caught her in his arms, Ginny who happen to see the scenery was mad at her best friend SHE wanted Draco all to her self. She didn't know why but she hated Hermione right now.  
  
"Err Thanks you can err let go now" a blushing Hermione said.  
  
"k" Draco said as he let go. He was too blushing.  
  
After about 5 minutes of awkward they finally got there.  
  
Hermione walked in with Draco behind her followed by Ginny.  
  
"Aah HERMIONE Malfoy is behind you did you know?" Ron shouted furiously  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes Ron I know, now can we get to the point" she nudged Draco to go to Harry.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes..'Jeez I cant believe I agreed to do this'  
  
After 5minutes of apologies and such. Ron served out butterbeer to everyone.  
  
Draco was actually having fun.he had Hermione to thank. He never had friends to talk to. He, Harry, Ron, and Seamus went outside to talk about 'guy things'. Harry got into a conversation with girls..  
  
*+* Draco's pov*+*  
  
"So Draco, who have you been with ever since Hogwarts?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"No one really, remember Parkinson? Man somehow she got hired in my business so I have to work with her it's hell there. When I hire a girl ANY girl Pansy would watch my back 24/7 geez"  
  
"So you and Hermione huh who would've guessed!" Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"WHAT? No way," draco stammered 'god why am I so nervous' "no I don't think so" he nervously smiled.."well I got to go home got work in the morning."  
  
He went inside and heard the girl's conversation. He couldn't really make out the voices "So Hermione you like working with Draco?" Lavender said "I don't know I was just in my office today. He gave a lot of paper works to finish before Monday I accidentally finished all of it and forgot to eat lunch"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and cursed at himself for giving her to much work knowing she'll finish all of it.  
  
"Ginny why are you so quiet" asked Padme  
  
"Oh nothing." Ginny said rather quickly.  
  
"Ahem" I came in..i couldn't find my way out of here..."Can someone tell me where the front door is?"  
  
Lavender nudged Hermione so she stood up and took me to the front door.  
  
Hermione walks Draco back to the front door.  
  
We finally got a taxi. I was going to hop in but then I remembered my manners and said "bye"  
  
"Well bye" she said to me but I can sense a hint of bluhing on her cheeks.  
  
I couldn't help it I took her in my arms and kissed her. To my surprise she kissed back.  
  
While they were kissing they didn't notice 2 pairs of blue eyes watching them every second. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I need HELP! Should I finish this one or make another story?? AND I'm sorry if any of you guys like Ginny but I don't so she is going to be really a pain in this story k?  
  
*+*Hermione*+* He kissed me. I don't know what happened to me but I kissed back. We finally pulled back for air. It was dark but I could've sworn I saw him blushing. It was a weird awkward silence so I decided to break it.  
  
"Well....I'll see you tomorrow at work." I said, trying NOT to catch his eyes.  
  
"Ahem, yea I guess. Bye" He said in a rush and then he gave me a peck on the cheek.  
  
I stand there as if I was frozen, I couldn't move. Did he just kiss me? I pinched myself. Damn that hurts. Ok so I'm not dreaming.alright go back in there if they ask tell them-  
  
That you just kissed the hottest guy on earth? NO, no, no!! That is not true. Isn't it? Yes...  
  
I went back to the Café where us girls sat, trying to think of an excuse about me and Draco. When Ginny came up to me and asked.  
  
"Hey Hermione" She said I hinted an annoyance in her voice but ignored it.  
  
"Hey" I said trying not to squirm so much.  
  
"What took Hermione?" The red haired girl looked at me anxiously.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I'm sure there's something, Hermione."  
  
"Nope heh what makes you think that?" God I'm too nervous.  
  
"Nothing." C'mon Lavender wants to ask you about Draco."  
  
"K, I'm coming I didn't know I'm THAT special." Ginny muttered something couldn't hear it so might as well ignore it too. So I went in with Ginny and Padme asked a whole bunch of questions about Draco, I keep reminding her that she is married. Ginny however just sat there and read her books. She has been acting strangely lately.  
  
"Oy, 'Ermion you need to go home and get some sleep. It's 2 o'clock you go to work in 4 HOURS!!!" Lavender actually kicked me out of the Cafe. I went home in a taxi with Harry and Ginny. Something is the matter with Ginny I can feel it. She doesn't blush around Harry anymore. She doesn't talk to me or smile. It's weird never seen her like this before.  
  
"Well you guys this is my exit. BYE! See ya Gin!" I said excitedly hoping for a smile..FAILED. Not even close to a smile.GOD!  
  
"Bye" she said grimly so I just ignored it and went home.  
  
~*~Draco~*~ Why did I kiss her? Why. Why. WHY!?  
  
Because you wanted to.  
  
No I don't I DON'T.  
  
Yes you do why not she is cute actually HOT and smart.  
  
Well.You right I mean you ARE me right?  
  
FINALLY someone notices.  
  
I lay down on my bed a think of what I just did.I finally fell asleep. Had a weird dream though...little does he know Hermione had the same dream...  
  
R/R please! No flames! 


	6. AN

A/N: should I make like an AU fanfiction? .. Summary... Draco is abused by his father and doesn't want to be a deatheater so he goes to Harry, Ron , and Hermione for help. He and the Gryffindor has a truce but Hermione doesn't trust him.. 


	7. Dreams

Dream:

_ He was going a dark hall he finds a girl laying on the ground he picks her up to make sure she's ok. In front of her he saw another girl, the girl has red straight hair, and she was smirking._

_"Come with me Draco forget about her…"_

_"Who are you? What did you do to her?"_

_"Just setting her aside so we can be together"_

_"No I love her, leave us alone"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_"NO!"_

_There he saw the girl with wavy brown hair dead with a single tear down her cheek_

He woke up with sweats all over his face. That was a disturbing dream. A Tear went down his cheeks, he wiped it very quickly. Who was she? She looks so innocent why would anyone kill her? 

He left his bed he decided he needs a stroll around the neighbor hood he went to a park where he and Hermione met.

He went to sit on one of the benches but it was occupied by a crying girl.

~*~Hermione~*~

_ Dream:_

_ She was running away from something or someone it was too dark to make out._

_"He's mine"_

_"Who is yours?"_

_"YOU know who. Oh wait maybe you don't you never have time for me any more."_

_"The hell are you talking about?"_

_"Like you don't know" _

_"Well…no I don't."_

_"CRUCIO"_

_Hermione felt like dying. It hurts, hurts like hell. . .what did she do to deserve this? _

_"STOP PLEASE!!"_

_"No bitch, you stole him from me I could've had him but no you had to turn up."_

_Hermione couldn't stand it anymore she fainted._

_Someone picked her up and woke her up. ..she can barely make it but he looks muscular and he has blonde hair and streaks of hair was in front of his eyes. He looked worry. She can barely hear their conversation. She saw a flash of Green light and total darkness._

Hermione woke up with a start. She didn't know what happened to her. She was crying…She sat there and just stared into space thinking about the dream. Who did she steal and who did she steal him FROM!? Too many questions were swimming in her head she needed a walk. She got up and got dressed and walked all around no one was awake it was 4 in the morning. So she went to the local park and sat on the bench. She cried and cried she didn't know why she just did.

@~@No one's POV@~@

She felt a tap on her shoulder she turns to see who it was. Turns out to be Draco he seems concerned. 

"Are you feeling Ok, Hermione?" He asked.

She nodded no. He went and sat next to her. She just shoves her face into his chest and cried. None of them told each other about their dreams.

He lifted her head up with his fingers and leaned in. They were millimeters apart and. . . 

"HEY YOU GUYS!!!" Ginny popped up out of no where.

They both gasp and caught their breath.

"Hey Ginny" Draco said flinching a bit saying her name.

"Hey Draco" Ginny said rather excitedly and turned to Hermione with a grim look. "Hey"

"Hey Gin" Hermione said uneasily wiping the remains of her tears.

Ginny was too into Draco to care about Hermione's tears. _'I have to break them up. . .but how? Oh yes! I could use a guy. .control his mind into kissing Hermione the bitch. . .'_

"Let's go to a movie!!" Ginny said. Holding Draco's arm.. . .Dragging him away from Hermione, but he caught her hand in time DAMMIT!!!

They went around town they finally found one and watched it…during the movie Ginny couldn't be madder. Hermione fell asleep on Draco's shoulder. He shook her awake only to find his lips on her for a second, Ginny pretended to go get more candy and asked Draco if he'd helped her.

Draco being the good guy he is went with her which left Hermione alone to ponder

_ 'Did my lips touch Draco's. No it must be a dream…wait why would I dream of Malfoy?! Well…I guess he's ok now right?...I should go out there…it's dark and scary in here by myself'_

)( OUTSIDE )(

Draco was nervous he didn't have a good feeling with Ginny.

"So, Draco, why are you so up so late young man?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be talking, Ginny" 

Ginny couldn't help it he was alone with her and Bitch Granger wasn't there…she pulled him in for a kiss and then she heard footsteps and knew it was Hermione and smirked. She knew Hermione wasn't the jealous type but the type that's more willing to cry then fight. Draco pushed her off. ..He looked at Hermione and he saw hurt and pain in her eyes…it reminds him of something but he couldn't remember. She fled to the girl's restroom and he went after her…

~*~Hermione~*~

I walked up where Ginny and Draco were snogging. I felt like my heart has been ripped out and stepped on. I felt tears in my eyes so I fled to the girl's restroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I head footsteps stop at an instant I realized it was Draco. Thank god I didn't feel like facing anyone right now. I put my face in my hands and cry. 

Then I looked at something moving on the floor and saw a bug and it turned into Draco.

"Leave me alone" I tried pushing him away but he won't budge.

"Hermione, look, I'm sorry I didn't want to kiss her. I swear"

I leaned towards his chest and cried more…

"Hermione" he said lifting my head up to face him, "I love you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

aWw…hey review if you want me to continue ok? I'm working on a new fanfic too!! 


	8. Ginny's Clone

Hermione was in shock. 

_'He just to me he loved me'_

**Yeah no duh, now, did you notice you haven't SAID ANYTHING BACK?!!?**

Hermione got out of her trance, looked into his eyes. She was glad he loved her but is it true? What if he is just saying that, but he really loved Ginny?

"I love you too, Draco" she said smiling but still feel bad.

_ 'I wished time would just stop, this is perfect.' _

"We have work today don't we?" he asked me.

"yep" she replied.

"Let's get you back home huh?"

"Ok" she smiled and got up but as she head out the stall and stopped. "I don't think I want to go out there now."

"Me either. Let's apparate."

"Wait, I need to know since when were u and animagi?"

"Oh I sorta learned one year after I graduated from Hogwarts, because I wanted to do something better than u for once."

"Hah, if it makes you feel better, you finally beat me" Hermione smiled.

They then both apparated out and into Hermione's bedroom.

"Thanks Draco" she said yawning. "G'night"

"Night, 'mione" he smiled and gave her a peck on the cheeks.

It was dark but he knew she was blushing.

***Ginny***

'Damn, now how am I going to do it?' Ginny thought bitterly, 'say it wasn't me, and make a clone of myself again later...'

Ginny then went and found all the things she needs for the potion to make a clone.

'First I got to make it look like someone has done something to me first........"

~!~Next day~!~

(No one's POV)

Hermione woke up and went to work. She doesn't know how to face Ginny anymore. She felt guilty she stole Draco from Ginny and then left without her.

She went to work, not even bothering to go to the cafe. She went into her office and there was Ginny knocked out.

'Oh my gosh' Hermione thought as she rushed over to Ginny.

"GINNY WAKE UP, ARE YOU OK?"

Ginny opened her eyes and pushed Hermione away. 'YES! my plan is working'

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione I thought u were someone else." she pretended to cry. "I was walking around and then out of no where, this girl who looks EXACTLY like me hits me on the head. I can barely see" 

"Oh my god Ginny, what time? After the movie?"

"What movie? I don't remember a movie..."

"Oh god, that must mean me and Draco went to a movie with an imposter?"

'Ha that dumb ass girl is falling for it.....' Ginny thought.

"You guys went to a movie?"

"Yeah" Hermione said.

After Hermione helped Ginny up she told Ginny what happened yesterday.

'MAN! she is so gullible' Ginny thought smirking to herself.

"Oh my gosh" Ginny said 

Just then Draco came in, Hermione explained about Ginny to Draco. Draco looked relieved.

"Thank god, I thought Hermione's best friend would kiss me, I knew something was wrong."

Ginny was mad but she couldn't stay mad....he was so dreamy she forgot why she was mad.

Work was over very quickly.

Ginny went home, she already got the ingredient for the clone potion. She would've done the Poly Juice potion but she couldn't find anyone to help her with.

she finished then she drank it. 5 minutes later there was another girl, who looks exactly like her, standing next to her.

Ginny smirked her work was done.

Ginny figured out how to control Ginny Clone. She only finished in part one of her plans 


End file.
